reveries, whisper
by winter lodge
Summary: berjuta cerita dari tengah hutan yang diterangi bulan; morizuki all-genre fanfictions. 7/20
1. red string of fate: angst

**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** ooc shounen-ai alay mostly AU

**note:** morizuki all-genre. entah kesambet apa bikin ginian padahal gabisa semua genre lel. mungkin karena kokoro ini lelah jadi tumbal keunyuan mereka. nggak gomen karena angst yang duluan hAHA

* * *

[ **red string of fate **] –_angst_

.

.

_(Dia adalah elang yang tidak bisa terbang.)_

Mungkin jika seluruh manusia diberi kesempatan untuk memilih kemampuan khusus apa yang akan dimilikinya selama hidup, Izuki tidak akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memilih kemampuan melihat benang merah takdir—karena sungguh, siapa yang mau? Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan menganggap kemampuan yang dimilikinya ini konyol. Izuki merasa ia tidak pernah membutuhkan kemampuan untuk bisa melihat _the red string of fate_, kecuali dirinya adalah kakak perempuannya yang bimbang masalah jodoh tiga jam sekali.

Mungkin kalau segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Izuki akan berpikir untuk mulai menyukai kemampuan yang diberikan padanya ini—

—namun takdir memutuskan untuk mengkhianatinya.

Izuki menemukan dirinya menelusuri benang merah yang menghubungkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking orang lain yang jauh di sana, dalam dekapan angin dingin bulan Desember yang menusuk tulang. Ia tak peduli seberapa jauhnya ia melangkah, ia hanya ingin menemukan ujung benang merahnya, sesederhana itu. Lalu bicara padanya. Tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di pertandingan hari ini, baik yang patut diberi decak kagum atau tawa geli. Tentang udara hari ini yang dingin. Tentang betapa konyolnya kehidupan Izuki dan bagaimana _dia_ harus melihatnya.

Izuki tidak peduli lagi. Hidupnya sudah begitu konyol sejak awal. Ayolah, benang-benang merah itulah yang membuat dirinya bisa bertindak seabsurd ini.

"Hai. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini."

Iris abu-abu itu sudah menemukan ujung benangnya dan ia menyapa dengan suara riang.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Izuki menundukkan kepala, mengamati jari kelingkingnya yang terikat dengan benang merah—_aku masih tetap menganggapmu konyol sampai sekarang_, begitu bisiknya kepada benang merah yang tak bertelinga itu.

"Moriyama-san, kau akan membenciku karena ini, tapi kumohon—aku tidak bisa lagi..."

Lututnya yang bergetar hebat jatuh ke atas jalan batu yang debunya sudah mulai ditutupi salju, isak tangis kecil kini mulai terdengar. Izuki menahan isaknya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan syal, lalu mengangkat kepala perlahan-lahan dengan lapisan air di matanya yang memantulkan cahaya—menatap ujung benang merahnya. Terikat pada sebuah batu nisan dengan nama Moriyama.

Dahulu ketika Izuki masih menertawakan (dalam hati) gadis-gadis yang memiliki pacar padahal benang merah mereka sama sekali tidak terhubung, ia tak pernah berpikir tentang hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi. Seperti bagaimana jika mereka berdua yang benang merahnya terhubung tak pernah bertemu seumur hidupnya. Atau bagaimana jika takdir memutuskan untuk memanggil salah satu dari mereka ke dalam pelukan kematian terlebih dahulu.

Dan hal yang terakhir itu, ah—mungkin ini karma karena menyebutnya konyol.

Mereka bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu di sebuah pertandingan basket dan Izuki, lebih kaget dari siapapun juga, melihat ujung dari benang merahnya terikat pada kelingking anggota tim rival. Hal-hal klise lainnya—mereka betulan saling jatuh cinta dan berkencan—terjadi sebagai salah satu skenario takdir atas hidup kedua orang yang ditakdirkan bersama itu. Izuki sempat berpikir naif, karena mereka terikat oleh benang merah tentulah mereka akan hidup bersama, bahagia selamanya; namun terkadang takdir itu adalah seorang brengsek yang mempermainkan manusianya seperti _puppeteer_.

Pemuda itu menggumam, dengan mata tetap tertuju pada ujung benang merahnya. "Kautahu? Seberapapun bencinya aku terhadap kemampuanku, aku ... aku berterimakasih karena bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kilat benda tajam muncul dari balik mantel Izuki.

"Besok, apakah kita masih bisa bertemu ya?"

_(Salah satu sayapnya sudah terlanjur patah.)_

"Terima kasih, Moriyama-san," air mata mengalir deras dari ujung-ujung matanya. "Selamat tidur."

Jari kelingkingnya jatuh ke atas jalan batu yang bersalju.

* * *

**endnote:** wait ini angst bukan.

credit dikit buat tante ncit yang prompt _"i see the string of fate"_ nya saya pake disini ehe


	2. apple: romance

**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**warn:** chapter ini cheesy abis. ganti pake given-name basis karena domestic!AU

* * *

[ **apple** ] –_romance_

.

.

"Yoshi, bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Terkadang Shun, yang masa kecilnya teracuni oleh komik-komik _shoujo_ milik Aya, menginginkan suatu hari Minggu yang tenang dimana mereka (Shun, dan Yoshitaka) bisa mengerjakan sesuatu bersama-sama alih-alih hari Minggu yang hanya dihabiskan di depan televisi menonton pertandingan NBA atau film-film komedi romantis. Ia menaruh berkebun dalam daftar, namun halaman rumah mereka yang kecil tidak akan cukup memuaskan. Membersihkan rumah—sifat dasar mereka sebagai lelaki tidak terlalu peduli terhadap hal ini sehingga otomatis hal ini dicoret dari daftar. Shun hanya memiliki memasak sebagai sisanya dan hari ini ia berusaha mewujudkan hal itu menjadi pengalaman mengesankan.

"Hmmm?" Yoshitaka, yang sedang memindah-mindahkan _channel_ TV sambil mengunyah keripik kentang menyahut. "Aha afa, Hun?"

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara," tegur Shun, melirik Yoshitaka tajam dari _pantry_ yang langsung tersambung dengan ruang televisi. "Aku mau masak, bantu aku."

"Mahak afa?"

"Yoshitaka."

_Glek._ "Masak apa?"

Shun tersenyum, tipis. "Pai apel."

"Pai? Apel?" Yoshitaka mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Shun dengan tidak percaya. "Kaubisa buat itu?"

"Kemarin Kagami memberiku resepnya, lihat?" Shun menunjukkan sebuah buku masak yang menampilkan sebuah pai apel besar yang tampak lezat dan kecokelatan. "Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau membantuku karena tampaknya membuat pai ini sulit sekali."

"Hee ..." Yoshitaka mengangguk-angguk, kemudian—pertama kalinya setelah menempel berjam-jam di atas sofa—berdiri dan menghampiri Shun di _pantry_. Ia melemparkan tatapan _tumben-sekali-kau-mau-masak_ pada Shun sekilas sebelum mulai mengamati resep yang kekasihnya itu tunjukkan. "Tampaknya memang rumit ya ..."

"Makanya, aku butuh bantuanmu," Shun tersenyum seribu maksud, jurus pamungkas untuk membujuk Yoshitaka agar mau mewujudkan mimpi komik _shoujo_-nya yang berkilauan. "Ya?"

Yoshitaka terdiam sejenak sebelum menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebetulnya sih aku mau saja membantumu, Shun. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"—kita kehabisan apel."

"HAH?" Mata Shun yang awalnya sipit menjadi dua kali lebih besar ketika ia membelalak. "Yang benar saja? Bukankah aku baru membeli satu kilo apel dua hari yang lalu—" dengan nada seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang panik, Shun berlari menuju lemari es dan memeriksa isinya. Benar saja, apel yang tersisa hanya tinggal sebuah, mana mungkin cukup untuk membuat sebuah pai apel?

"Sori," gumam Yoshitaka, merasa bersalah. "Seandainya aku tak cukup malas untuk membeli makan siang di luar, apel-apel itu pasti masih ada—dan ah, salahkan juga rasa kari apel yang begitu enak."

Shun menghela napas. Ditimbang-timbangnya apel itu di tangan kanannya. "Hanya satu apel tidak akan cukup ..."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah pakai apel saja—"

"Aku mau buat pai apel, bukan pai-_tanpa_-apel." Shun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begini sebaiknya tidak usah saja."

Yoshitaka tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa wajah cemberut kekasihnya itu begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menyedihkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari gerakan menghampiri Shun di depan lemari es, lalu merangkulnya dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah, aku belikan lagi, ya." Ada firasat muncul dalam diri Yoshitaka bahwa sesungguhnya Shun tidak ngambek karena apelnya habis, namun sesuatu yang lain—sayangnya Yoshitaka terlalu bebal untuk menyadari bahwa Shun hanya ingin memasak bersamanya. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi membawakan apel-apel yang merah dan manis."

"Oke, sebaiknya kau benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Yoshitaka tertawa pelan, kemudian mencolek hidung Shun dengan jahil. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shun ternyata mirip dengan apel, ya."

"Mirip?" Shun mengerutkan dahi, ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya tidak bulat dan merah.

"Sama-sama pelengkap," sahut Yoshitaka. "Kalau apel adalah pelengkap pai, Shun adalah pelengkap hidupku."

Shun tidak bisa memprotes ketika Yoshitaka mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahinya sebelum berangkat menuju supermarket.

* * *

**endnote:** SAYA NULIS APAAN INI


	3. replacement: hc

**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. No profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** asli chap ini alay banget udah gatau lagi mau nulis apa bye

* * *

[ **replacement**] –_hurt/comfort_

.

.

Takao menghela napas terakhirnya di pangkuan Moriyama yang jatuh cinta padanya sedalam-dalamnya hanya untuk dijatuhkan lagi sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Izuki tidak punya hak untuk mempertanyakan _mengapa_—Takao mencintai Midorima, _bukan_ Moriyama, lalu mengapa, mengapa, mengapa. Pemuda bermata elang itu hanya bisa terdiam di balik pintu dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar dan bibir yang digigit kuat-kuat, mungkin sebentar lagi pecah.

Semesta Moriyama sudah terlanjur berpusat pada Takao dan kini ia sudah _hilang_. Bagai Bumi yang kehilangan mataharinya, Moriyama telah kehilangan tempat berpijak, dan tak tahukah ia bahwa Izuki bersedia untuk diinjak?

.

Siang itu Izuki mematut diri di atas cermin dengan sebuah gunting di tangan kanannya dan foto di tangan kirinya. Ia bisa saja meminta tolong Hyuuga untuk melakukan hal ini, namun sahabatnya itu punya logika yang masih berjalan sementara Izuki sangsi apakah miliknya masih berjalan dengan baik ataupun hanya berjalan tersendat-sendat. Izuki lebih memilih opsi terakhir; terlalu banyak karat yang membuat logikanya tersendat.

Cermin memantulkan bayangan _pathetic_ dirinya yang sudah tak bisa kembali lagi.

_Ckris. Ckris. Ckris._

.

Ia yang telah kehilangan belahan jiwanya diikuti mendung hitam kemanapun ia berjalan seolah tak ada lagi di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum—bahkan gadis-gadis pelayan cantik di kafe yang biasa ia datangi saat sore hari. Moriyama merasa Tuhan dan komplotannya yang bernama takdir telah menyeretnya lebih dalam lagi dalam lubang yang telah ia masuki—seolah tidak cukup jika cinta sepuluh tahunnya ternyata berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seolah ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menikahi kesialan—_tidak, tidak, dibandingkan harus begitu, lebih baik aku mati saja._

Pojokan kafe itu sepi dan sedikit berdebu dan pil ini tidak akan bekerja secara instan. Tidak akan ada masalah jika ia menenggak pil itu sekarang, di tempat ini karena saat racunnya bekerja nanti, ia akan ada di kamar, tanpa ada yang peduli, tanpa ada yang menemani, sekarat sendirian.

_Takao, aku datang._

Belum lagi pil yang hendak ditelannya itu menyentuh bibir, sebuah lengan lewat diantara bahu dan kepalanya dan mengambil pil tersebut pelan-pelan. Moriyama terkesiap, matanya membelalak ketika tiba-tiba lengan itu bersatu dengan pasangannya dan mendekap dirinya erat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku ada di sini, Moriyama-san." Bisikan suara rendah itu menyapu telinga Moriyama bagai sebuah eufoni indah dari surga. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku ada di sini. Jangan pergi."

Pil itu lepas dan terjatuh di atas lantai kafe yang berdebu. Moriyama menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat yang membuat hati bekunya perlahan mencair.

_._

_Dia ceria, dia bahagia, dia penuh semangat, kasih sayang, dan jiwa masa muda yang membara. Dia orang yang dicintai oleh Moriyama-san. Dia orang yang telah menjadi raja di hati Moriyama-san. Dia adalah segalanya. Diaadalahsegalanyadiaadalahsegalanyadiaadalahsegalanya—_

—_dan aku adalah dia._

_Dia._

_Aku adalah dia._

_Selamat datang topeng baruku, akan kubiarkan kau menempel di wajahku sampai kulitku membusuk._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari-hari cerah lainnya di Tokyo ketika Moriyama memutuskan untuk menikmati cahaya matahari di taman bermain terdekat—ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi taman ini? Mungkin ada bertahun-tahun. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, kali ini ia juga mengunjungi taman bermain bersama orang yang disayanginya.

"Kazunari, jangan terpisah jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sepasang iris abu-abu menyembul dari poni yang turun dan menyiratkan ekspresi bahagia.

"Iya!"

Pemuda bertopeng itu menggenggam permen kapas di tangan kiri dan tangan Moriyama di tangan kanan.

* * *

**endnote:** simply wtf ini apa

anw kalo ada yang punya ide buat genre2 selanjutnya jangan sungkan poke saya ya ehe


	4. time machine: scifi

**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** ini AU dan err masih alay?

* * *

[ **time machine**] –_scifi_

.

.

Dari semua hal absurd yang bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini, Izuki tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang yang jatuh dari langit (_jatuh dari langit_, Izuki berani sumpah demi nama apapun yang ada di dunia ini) dan melubangi atap kamarnya. Hal berikutnya yang Izuki tahu adalah orang itu sudah berada tepat di atasnya, _menindihnya_—hari itu adalah hari dimana Izuki pertama kali menyesal karena memilih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur dibanding membantu Aya dan Mai membuat kue.

"HNGGG!"

"Whooops! Maaf, maafkan aku!"

Orang yang jatuh dari langit itu tidak memiliki potongan malaikat sama sekali (yeah, sekilas pikiran naif bahwa orang itu adalah malaikat yang sayapnya patah sempat menghampiri benak Izuki saat itu_—"Oh, demi Tuhan, aku bodoh sekali."_) dan lebih cocok disebut orang eksentrik dengan pakaian yang betul-betul tidak cocok dengan udara hari ini. Orang bodoh mana lagi yang mengenakan mantel bulu di pertengahan Agustus yang panas menyengat? Izuki sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi siapa yang gila, dirinya atau orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, pasti berat ya?" _Berat sekali_, pikir Izuki, _untung saja aku bukan Kuroko Tetsuya atau aku akan gepeng sekarang_. "Wow. Atapmu berlubang."

"Kaupikir bagaimana kaubisa masuk, hah?" Izuki tak bisa menahan geram yang perlahan merambat menuju puncak kepalanya, sambil berpikir untuk berhenti bergaul dengan Hyuuga untuk sementara waktu. "Dan hei, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari langit dan melubangi atap_ku_ tanpa mati?"

Orang misterius itu adalah pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan dengan senyuman yang lebar—tunggu, senyuman ini rasanya pernah dilihat Izuki, tapi dimana? Ia lebih tinggi sekitar tujuh senti dari Izuki, terbukti ketika ia berdiri, dan jika diperhatikan lekat-lekat, pemuda itu adalah orang yang menarik.

Izuki belum bisa menyimpulkan apakah pemikirannya semenarik penampilannya atau tidak.

"Kurasa aku telah bersikap kasar karena melubangi atapmu tanpa memperkenalkan namaku terlebih dahulu, hm?" Izuki yakin akal sehat nun jauh di sana pasti menjerit karena bagaimanapun juga tidak akan ada yang mau atapnya tiba-tiba dilubangi baik oleh kenalan maupun orang asing. "Namaku Moriyama Yoshitaka. Salam kenal."

Ia menyodorkan tangan kanan yang ditatap Izuki dengan bingung.

"_Handshake_?" Moriyama mengangkat alis.

"Aku yakin kau tidak melubangi atap seseorang hanya untuk_ handshake_."

"Persisten," gumam Moriyama (namun tetap terdengar, dan bagaimana caranya mempertahankan senyum lebar sambil menggumam itu jauh di luar tingkat kognisi Izuki) kemudian meraih tangan Izuki dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. "Oke, jadi kau boleh memanggilku apapun, Mori, Yoshi, Yo-chan—asalkan jangan Alpaca atau Cassanova, dua nama itu sangat tidak cocok untukku."

_Alpaca! Cassanova!_ Demi Bumi dan segala macam isinya, Izuki merasa otaknya sudah hilang.

"Namaku Izuki Shun, _dan senang bertemu denganmu_."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Pertanyaan aneh lagi—walaupun Izuki bisa memaklumi pertanyaan yang satu ini, ayolah, ia adalah pemuda yang memakai mantel bulu di musim panas.

"17 Agustus."

"Tahun?"

"2013." Izuki mengernyitkan alis. "Kautahu, umat manusia sudah menciptakan penemuan bermanfaat yang diberi nama kalender, kaubisa mengeceknya kalau kau mau."

Moriyama menghela napas.

"Astaga, aku terpental cukup jauh," ia mengeluh, lalu mengecek pinggangnya, menyelipkan tangan di balik mantel dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel—ponsel?—dari sana. "ASTAGA, PANTAS SAJA. APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU, _MY DARLING_."

Izuki bergidik dan ketika ia mulai memperhatikan, ponsel-tapi-bukan-ponsel yang dipegang Moriyama betul-betul bukan ponsel. Ia tidak memiliki tombol-tombol atau layar sentuh seperti ponsel pada umumnya, namun hanya sebuah bidang yang tampaknya seperti pembaca sidik jari serta monitor kecil. Di bagian sampingnya terdapat sebuah tombol misterius berwarna merah—Izuki cukup membaca banyak komik bahwa tombol merah memiliki banyak sekali arti.

"Shun-chan, sebetulnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini, tapi karena _My Darling_ rusak ..."_ demi kappa dan mentimun kesayangannya, Shun-chan?_ "... bisakah aku tinggal sejenak di rumahmu sampai aku bisa memperbaiki _My Darling_? Aku tidak akan merepotkan, aku hanya makan tiga kali sehari—"

"Whoa, whoa, tunggu!" Izuki ingin sekali menjejalkan etika bertamu ke kepala Moriyama kali ini. "Kau melubangi atapku dan sekarang memohon untuk tinggal di rumahmu, apa kau gila? Kau alien yang jatuh dari Neptunus, ya?"

Senyum lebar itu kini semakin mencurigakan.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada _mereka_," Moriyama berkata setengah berbisik. "Aku penjelajah waktu."

* * *

Moriyama akhirnya tinggal untuk membetulkan atap kamar Izuki juga membetulkan_ My Darling_-nya. Izuki tidak pernah mendapatkan penjelasan yang jelas tentang apa sebetulnya _My Darling_, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa benda itu adalah semacam mesin waktu. Moriyama memberikan penjelasan selama satu jam penuh bagaimana cara kerja _My Darling_, meskipun tidak semuanya bisa diresap otak Izuki. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang antusias ketika Izuki menanyakannya soal perangkat My Darling, perjalanan waktu, ruang dan dimensi, namun sungguh Izuki menanyakan hal itu hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa orang ini bukan orang gila dengan delusinya yang liar—bukan untuk mendapatkan kuliah sains gratis.

"Kautahu Cleopatra, Ratu Mesir?" Moriyama bertanya sambil mengencangkan mur _My Darling_-nya dengan obeng. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi dia punya tanda tanganku. Oh ya, dan aku sempat berlibur di atas Titanic, untung saja _My Darling_ melemparku ke Istana Versailles sebelum kapal itu menabrak gunung es—"

"Tunggu," Izuki sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelaborasi informasi dalam otaknya. "_My Darling_-mu itu punya pemikiran sendiri atau bagaimana?"

"Apakah kau sudah mengenal istilah _software_?"

Software_, ya, ya, kau bodoh sekali, Izuki Shun._

"Tentu saja _My Darling_-ku ini bukan hanya sekadar alat tanpa sistem operasi, dia juga punya _software_ pembantu seperti radar, dan ia juga menyimpan data-data sejarah dunia. Keren sekali, eh? Aku menyelesaikan _My Darling_ ketika umurku 13 tahun—_well_, itu sangat memalukan—dan aku sangat bangga padanya."

"Hm ... hm ..." Izuki tidak akan heran lagi jika suatu hari Moriyama menikahi _My Darling_-nya. "Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi penjelajah waktu? Kau—sama sepertiku kan, manusia biasa?"

Senyum lebar itu lagi.

"Mencari belahan jiwa."

* * *

**endnote:** waaah jadi mirip doctor who #lalau


	5. 5 times izuki asked for breakup: humor

**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warning:** OOC, CRACK. crack garing alay dan ini bodoh banget saya gabisa bikin humor bye

* * *

[ **5 times izuki asked for breakup** ] –_humor_

**.**

**.**

**i**

Ketika Moriyama tiba-tiba tampil di acara _Take Me Out_ hanya untuk menggombali para wanita cantik yang juga menjadi peserta (sebetulnya juga demi mendapatkan hadiah hiburan) Izuki tersedak _cola_ yang tengah ia minum. Tepat tengah malam ia menelepon Moriyama (untuk menambah dramatisasi suasana—dengan nomor privat) lalu meminta putus.

Mereka berbaikan lagi setelah Moriyama mentraktir Izuki _pizza_ dengan uang hadiah hiburan yang diterimanya.

**.**

**.**

**ii**

"Setelah kau menatap bayangan tersebut, kau tidak akan bisa kabur, ia akan terus mendekat, mendekat, mendekat ... dan—"

"..."

"WHOA!"

"YOSHITAKA-SAN KAU SUNGGUH KEJAM PADAKU KITA PUTUS OKE."

Moriyama tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mematikan senter yang ia gunakan untuk menerangi wajahnya dari bawah, meloloskan dirinya dari selimut putih yang menutupi kepalanya dan berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Dengan titik keringat imajiner tergambar di kepalanya, ia menatap Izuki yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, bergetar hebat dan ketakutan.

"Shun—"

"KITA PUTUS."

Hyuuga seharusnya ingat untuk mengingatkan Moriyama tentang kebencian Izuki akan cerita-cerita seram tentang bayangan.

**.**

**.**

**iii**

"Yoshitaka-san?"

"Hm?"

Izuki menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, lalu menatap iris Moriyama lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kita putus sekarang, bagaimana?"

"HAH?" Moriyama membelalak, tidak bisa memegang cokelat yang tengah dipegangnya dengan lebih kuat sehingga cokelat itu jatuh di atas lantai. "Aku tidak salah apa-apa hari ini, kan? Tunggu, aku mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan pagi ini dan aku tidak menyadarinya—apa aku telat menyiapkan sarapan? Sudah tidak ganteng lagi? Atau kau punya selingkuhan—"

"Bukan begitu," Izuki merengut, lalu menunjuk buku di tangan kanannya. "Buku ini bilang, Aquarius dan Scorpio sebetulnya memiliki banyak ketidakcocokan, sehingga mereka sebaiknya tidak dipertemukan dalam satu hubungan—"

Moriyama mengerang. "Aku tahu seharusnya kau berhenti mengobrol dengan Midorima."

**.**

**.**

**iv**

Terberkatilah aplikasi-aplikasi pesan singkat yang tengah marak belakangan ini karena aplikasi-aplikasi tersebut adalah penolong bagi pasangan yang terkendala jarak seperti Moriyama dan Izuki. Mereka menghabiskan Sabtu malam yang panjang untuk berkirim pesan, berkirim gambar-gambar konyol, dan jika kerinduan ini tidak bisa dipendam mereka pun bisa bertukar pesan suara. Topik yang mereka bicarakan macam macam dan sungguh acak—dari mulai pelajaran hari ini sampai skor tertinggi _game_ Flappy Birds.

**izukishun** sudah main flappy birds?  
**moriyoshi **sudah! Berapa skor tertinggimu?  
**izukishun** 13 ;w;  
**moriyoshi sends a picture.**

Mata elang Izuki terbelalak melihat _screenshot_ skor tertinggi Moriyama yang ia kirimkan—51.

**izukishun **yoshitaka-san, kita putus

**.**

**.**

**v**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menerima pesan teks dari sang kekasih di pagi hari, saat kau baru membuka mata dan sinar hangat mentari menyapa dari balik jendela. Ponsel Moriyama berkedip sebagai sinyal masuknya pesan teks, dan pagi yang cerah ini berubah menjadi penuh guntur ketika pesan teks dari Izuki itu hanya terdiri dari dua buah kata: _"Kita putus."_

Dunia Moriyama seketika gonjang-ganjing dan iapun mulai menangisi memori yang telah mereka buat; enam bulan bersama (dengan empat kali ajakan putus dari Izuki, lima kali termasuk yang ini) bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia masih mengingat segala pengorbanannya demi mendekati _Point Guard_ Seirin yang punya _bodyguard_ kapten tampan tapi galak itu (oh, jangan lupakan juga seekor anjing bermata biru muda) dan kenyataan bahwa pengorbanan itu akan berakhir sia-sia di pagi ini sungguh menyiksa hati Moriyama.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri (baca: menangis meraung-raung) ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar sebagai notifikasi masuknya pesan teks.

**From:** Shun darling  
**Received:** April 01, 2013 08:03

_Yoshitaka-san?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**From:** Shun darling  
**Received:** April 01, 2013 08:04

_April mop._

* * *

**endnote**: nggak gomen karena garing astaga saya abis ide. dan harusnya sih izuki ga takut horor tapi itulah gunanya warning ooc. #shot


	6. brofist: friendship

**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** kaijou!Izuki, berbagai maki-makian khas dua jombol galau yang sahabatan.

* * *

[ **brofist **] –_friendship_

.

.

_("Teman itu, ada untuk apa?")_

Shun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju halte bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah, dengan selembar roti tawar bakar di mulut, termos berisi teh hangat di tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri memegang ponsel. Ia terlalu sibuk berlari untuk membalas basa-basi singkat dari biang kerok kekacauan pagi ini, Yoshitaka. Seharusnya Shun bisa berangkat dari rumah dengan berleha-leha dan bukannya dengan berlari seperti ini, jika saja keparat satu itu tidak menantangnya bermain _game online_ semalaman dan 'perang dingin' itu berlangsung semalam suntuk. Alhasil, Shun bangun kesiangan (setelah adiknya Mai memutuskan untuk menciprat wajahnya dengan air) sementara Yoshitaka menertawakannya di balik telepon, sudah duduk manis di kelasnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"_Payah."_ Suara Yoshitaka terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Shun.

"Berisik." Shun berteriak ke ponselnya, dengan mulut penuh roti.

"_Padahal aku berharap Aya-nee membangunkanmu dengan mikrofon, kautahu, seperti yang waktu itu ia lakukan ketika kita SMP—"_

"Aku akan membunuhmu," geram Shun. "Seribu kali."

"_Whoa, aku takut."_

"MORIYAMA YOSHITAKA," kini suara jeritan Shun bertambah volumenya. "KUHARAP KAU _SINGLE_ SELAMANYA DAN MENJADI PERJAKA TUA."

.

Mereka berdua sudah mengenal sejak bayi karena rumah yang berdekatan dan persahabatan mereka terjaga sampai sekarang meskipun mereka berbeda satu tahun.

Pada saat jam makan siang Yoshitaka biasanya turun ke lantai kelas 2 untuk menghampiri Shun dan mengajaknya bermain basket di lapangan, atau memangsa nasi kotak juniornya itu, atau hanya sekadar tebar pesona pada junior perempuan. Biasanya jika memang benar-benar ada waktu luang (alias tidak disibukkan oleh PR atau kegiatan klub atau Kasamatsu yang menginginkan bawahan-bawahannya berkumpul) Shun akan mengiyakan ajakan tersebut dan melakukan hal-hal paling random bersama-sama. Mereka punya banyak teman yang satu angkatan, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain, mungkin mereka berada dalam satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar sehingga selalu bersama.

Hari ini mereka makan siang di atap bersama dengan teman-teman di klub basket, kecuali Kasamatsu yang beralasan tidak ingin sakit kepala hari ini. Mereka bertukar bekal, bercerita banyak hal (Kise mempromosikan _photobook_-nya untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya hari ini dan Shun harus menahan hasratnya untuk mengunci pemuda itu di gudang) dan satu waktu Shun menepuk bahu Yoshitaka, perlahan.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal Takahashi-senpai?"

"Takahashi?" Yoshitaka mengingat-ingat. "Oh, dia ketua kelasku. Ada ap—OH."

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Pfft ... wahahaha!" Yoshitaka meledak tertawa. "Hei, dengar ya. Saat kelas satu dulu aku menyatakan perasaan padanya sepuluh kali, dan semuanya ditolak. Aku saja ditolak, bagaimana kau?"

Rona merah memenuhi wajah Shun dan saat itu pula Yoshitaka yakin bahwa firasatnya benar.

"Jomblo sialan."

"Kau juga jomblo!"

"Kau lebih menyedihkan!"

Shun ingin mereduksi dirinya sendiri menjadi sosis bentuk gurita agar bisa dimuat di kotak bekal ketika Yoshitaka, dengan isengnya, memanggil Hayakawa dan menceritakan soal 'Shun-naksir-seorang-_senpai'_ padanya.

.

Ada hari-hari dimana Shun menolak bicara dengan Yoshitaka (biasanya karena bertengkar) namun Shun mendiamkan Yoshitaka tanpa alasan yang jelas itu bukan hal yang biasa. Ia menolak bicara, menolak main basket, tidak bicara pada siapapun dan ia bilang sedang ingin menyendiri.

Oh _well,_ meskipun Shun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyendiri sejuta kali, bukan berarti Yoshitaka tidak akan menghampiri.

Di atap sekolah langit tampak dekat dan terjangkau, di tempat inilah Shun biasa menyendiri. Menatap langit dan berharap bisa menyentuh awan, impian anak-anak yang belum bisa padam. Yoshitaka menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu, menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Cerita padaku," tuntut Yoshitaka. "Kalau kau _moody_ begini, aku juga yang susah."

"Memangnya kau siapanya aku sih."

"Sahabatmu."

Shun terdiam, menelan saliva lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu awan ke awan yang lain.

"Tidak ada masalah besar, sebenarnya."

"Hm. Tidak ada masalah besar, tapi bisa membuatmu menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Oke, oke," memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang telah mengenalmu sejak lama. "Aku hanya ... sedikit sakit hati. Ada yang mengejek dan merendahkanku, begitulah."

"Siapa?"

"Eh?" Shun membulatkan matanya atas respon Yoshitaka yang cepat barusan. "Apa—"

"Pertanyaanku jelas. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Yoshitaka terlihat sangat serius. "Kurasa mereka belum tahu bahwa yang boleh mengejek dan merendahkan Shun hanya aku. Biar besok kuberi pelajaran."

Shun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau? Memberi pelajaran? Bahkan anak TK pun kabur melihat wajahmu!"

Yoshitaka tampak tersinggung, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa membantah bahwa ia bersyukur Shun bisa kembali tertawa seperti itu.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Yoshitaka merangkul Shun yang tergelak.

"Oke, mengingat kau tampak sudah baikan ..." Yoshitaka memutar mata. "_Game center_?"

"Yang benar saja," gumam Shun. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya!"

Mereka tertawa dan berlari menuju tangga, mengabaikan pelajaran Matematika (untuk Shun) dan Fisika (untuk Yoshitaka) yang menunggu sepuluh menit lagi.

_Ah, tidak apa-apa jika nanti dimarahi. Setidaknya, aku tak sendiri._

Mereka saling melirik dan, tampaknya mengerti isi pikiran satu sama lain, mengadukan kepalan tangan mereka sambil berlari di koridor.

* * *

**endnote:** saya kepikiran bikin chapter ini setelah ngeliat quotes "best friends are there to make fun of you before other people do" dipikir2 bener juga. kita kalo udah temenan deket sama orang, ga bakalan sungkan buat saling ejek/ngebecandain kan? Hehe

eh brofist bahasa indonesianya apa deh.


	7. bubbles: tragedy

**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**note:** terinspirasi dari lagu **wareta ringo** dari **taneda risa** (ending song shinsekai yori) dan** little cry from the abyss**-nya **sasakureUK**. have i told you that i love sasakure. so much.

* * *

[ ** bubbles** ] –_tragedy_

.

.

Sejak awal Izuki tahu bahwa ia hanya akan menatap senyum itu untuk waktu yang sangat terbatas.

Pertama kali Izuki melihat senyumnya adalah kala matahari sudah turun ke ufuk barat, melukis langit dengan warna jingga sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tirai hitam di atas kepala. Dari balik sebuah jendela kaca kecil—kusam, juga kotor—yang menghalangi eksistensinya dengan dunia, Izuki melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Pemuda penjual topi yang membawa topi warna-warni di tangannya memiliki rambut hitam kehijauan, tinggi yang semampai, dan memiliki sebuah apel merah yang ranum.

Izuki tak tahu darimana pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya bahwa di balik dinding-dinding kusam yang tak terawat ini. Hanya kucing-kucing liar atau tupai tersesat yang sejauh ini beradu tatapan mata dengan Izuki; pemuda itu adalah manusia yang pertama.

Si rambut kehijauan itu mengangkat topi yang dipakainya, lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda kesopanan. Izuki tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab salam tersebut, sehingga ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya (beberapa saat kemudian Izuki akan menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu patut disesalkan) sambil menatap jauh. Setelah itu sang penjual topi berlalu—oh, Izuki berharap ia bisa mengetahui namanya.

.

Penjual topi itu datang keesokan harinya dan hari itu ia bergerak lebih dekat ke arah jendela. Izuki menyambutnya dengan mata yang (tak ia sadari) berbinar-binar, meskipun ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana penjual topi itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil sebuah botol dari sana. Botol itu ternyata berisi cairan sabun untuk membuat gelembung.

Ia mengeluarkan peniup gelembung, mencelupkannya ke dalam botol lalu meniupnya—sehingga muncullah gelembung-gelembung dengan berbagai ukuran terbang ke angkasa. Katakanlah ini kekanakan, namun Izuki sungguh senang melihat kerumunan balon-balon sabun itu melayang dan memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga terlihat bercahaya. Penjual topi itu meniupnya sekali lagi setelah gelembung-gelembung sebelumnya habis meletus.

Izuki bergembira, meskipun ia dan penjual topi itu terhalang sebuah jendela.

"Kau senang?" Suara sang penjual topi tak dapat terdengar, namun Izuki bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Senang sekali!" Izuki berseru sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dibalas dengan senyuman puas terulas di wajah sang penjual topi. Matanya menatap Izuki yang kegirangan dengan tulus, seolah berharap ia bisa masuk ke balik dinding dan mengusap puncak kepala anak itu perlahan.

Izuki berhasil melupakan dua hal: bahwa ia lupa menanyakan nama penjual topi tersebut, dan bahwa apel hijau miliknya yang berdebu di pojok ruangan tidak akan pernah matang.

.

Minggu berikutnya penjual topi itu membawa kertas dan pena untuk diselipkan melalui jendela agar bisa berkomunikasi lebih lancar dengan Izuki, dan hal tersebut disambut baik oleh pemuda yang bersangkutan. Mereka bercerita lewat kertas itu, banyak hal.

.

"Gelembung."

"Kenapa?"

"Gelembung itu seperti manusia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada yang pecah terlebih dahulu, ada yang pecah belakangan, namun pada akhirnya semuanya akan pecah."

"Lalu?"

"Apelku tidak akan pernah matang."

.

_Apel yang tidak akan pernah matang akan jatuh dan terbuang._

_(Pecah menuju ketiadaan, seperti gelembung)._

.

Hari ini sang penjual topi tak melihat siapapun di balik jendela, hanya ada sebongkah apel yang membusuk.

"_Semua gelembung memiliki bunyi saat ia pecah._

_Saat aku pecah nanti, aku ingin menyebut namamu."_

Sebuah gelembung (kecil, dan sangat, sangat, sangat rapuh) datang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping telinga sang penjual topi. Saat gelembung itu pecah, ada suara bisikan yang muncul, seolah suara itu disimpan baik-baik di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Moriyama-san."

Begitu katanya.

"Gelembung kecil ..." Moriyama, sang penjual topi, menggumam. "Kau curang. Saat aku pecah nanti, aku juga ingin menyebutkan namamu ..."

* * *

**Endnote:** symbolism ftw #eah


End file.
